Unrequited Love
by katepotter7
Summary: Ron reluctantly accepts that his crush doesn't love him back and...well, read it and find out, why don't you? COMPLETE
1. Getting Ready

Unrequited Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, another song-fic. Well guess what?! Deal with it! I thought this would b sweet and only one of the chapters is a song-fic. It's called I Love You by Celine Dion. Oh and by the way, unrequited means loving someone but they don't love you back.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
I woke with a start as mum (Mrs. Weasley) yelled my name from downstairs to get up. "Coming!" I groaned back. My eyes widened as I realized, 'Today is the day I'm to meet Hermione in Diagon Alley! We have to get our school supplies for this year. Well at least that's what Hermione thinks of it. Just to get our school supplies. But it's much more than that.'   
  
I thought this to myself as I carefully got dressed in front of the mirror. I quickly fixed my flaming red hair as the mirror shouted at me ("Brush your hair! What's the point of having hair if your not going to brush it?!"). I stuffed my mouth with some bacon, pancakes, and hash-browns, then ran upstairs only to bump into Fred. "Ouch! Sorry." I quickly apologized but spotted a letter that fell from Fred's robes. I scooped it up and read:  
  
Dear Fred,  
  
I hope our next date goes as well as the first. I had a lovely time. See you at the start of term.  
  
Love,   
  
But before I could read who it was from, it was snatched out of my hands by Fred who had come running back when he realized it was gone. "Ron!" Fred was blushing madly but looked very angry. "Did you– Did you read–you saw–?" I quickly started chanting, "Freddy's got a girlfriend! Freddy's got a girlfriend!"   
  
Fred flung a hand over my mouth and said, "Did you see who it was from? Did you?!" I shook my head no and was a bit surprised at Fred's violent reaction. "Good." He paused and seemed to calm down a bit. "But if you tell anyone,... you'll be sorry." He let go of my mouth then started to say normally as if nothing had happened, "Well! Excited about starting your fifth year at Hogwarts?"   
  
I stared at him with a puzzled look but said nothing. "Good then." he continued, "Fifth year is always a fun one!" He patted me lightly on the back and trotted down the stairs. A little shaken but curious, I headed downstairs to load my trunk and things into the car.   
  
On the way there, I had to sit by George, and Fred was sitting up in the front so he couldn't hear me whisper to George, "Hey! George!" I poked him awake. "Huh...What?" He replied sleepily. "Have you noticed anything strange or, unusual about Fred lately?" I asked him. "Um.. Not that I know of, why?"   
  
"You don't have to pretend George. I already know. I saw Fred's letter this morning."  
  
"I really don't know what your talking about Ron."   
  
"You know, that special someone?"   
  
"Either you know something I don't, or you've gone mental. And I think you've gone mental because Fred doesn't keep anything from me and you know that. Now let me go back to sleep." He said with a yawn. Either George is a really good actor, or he actually doesn't know.   
  
And I think he doesn't know.  
  
A/N: That's just a small detail in the story (u know, Fred's girlfriend). I haven't gotten much to the point yet, but it'll probably b in the next chapter. I have another story idea but it will b later.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: ok, the song changed. I found a **MUCH** better song. It's called, If You're Not The One, by: Daniel Bedingfield. It's kinda popular, some of you may know it, some may not. It's a really sad song though.

When we finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, we left our things in the car and casually trotted into the Leaky Cauldron to the unsuspecting entrance to Diagon Alley. Dad took out his wand, tapped the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and we stepped back as the bricks folded aside forming the archway to Diagon Alley. We all walked through to a street with very few witches and wizards since it was so early in the morning.

My heart did some sort of flip as I easily spotted Hermione waiting with Harry down by Flourish and Blotts. A smile snuck onto my face at the sight of her. She was talking very fast and pointing to all sorts of books in the window and seemed very excited. Harry put up with her and rolled his eyes playfully when she wasn't looking. But then I saw something that made my heart plummet so fast it was like being on a roller coaster.

Harry and Hermione were holding hands.

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

It you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I walked gravely toward the couple but tried to look happy to see them. After all, it's not Hermione's fault. I didn't have the guts to tell her the day my eyes met hers. I've had my stupid crush on her for years and I didn't even tell her, and now…it's too late. I hope I still have a chance. I arrived at their spot and stood next to her.

__

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

Hermione and Harry greeted me happily. Their words went right through me so I just smiled back. I stood rooted to the spot. I didn't want to run away, but I just didn't get it. Why Harry and not me? Everything in me tells me we're meant to be.

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

(the song continues later)

Harry and Hermione were staring at me worriedly but I didn't notice. Finally Harry said, "Ron? Is there something wrong?" It was hard to talk to Harry but I said anyway, "Oh no. Nothing's wrong." I tried to say in a tone that sounded happy. I don't think it worked because after we bought all our supplies, while Harry was loading his things in the car with the rest of the stuff, Hermione pulled me aside and asked what was wrong.

I looked longingly into her deep chocolate eyes, sighed, and answered, "Hermione." I opened my mouth to say more but nothing came out. I swallowed hard and tried again. "Hermione. Are you and Harry…well, together?" "Yes. Is that ok?" "Not exactly." I decided it was time to make the confession. I took another deep breath and spilled everything.

"Ever since first year when I looked into your eyes, I've loved you. I've always had a crush on you and still do. And today, when I saw you with Harry, I was devastated. I hope…..I hope we might still have a chance." Then I said slowly, "If you could just love me back." Hermione looked at me with such pain as I had never seen before. "I'm so sorry Ron. But I don't like you that way. I love Harry, and I can't help it. I just do."

I wished someone would've just killed me right there because that would've been by far better than the words that just grabbed my heart and wrenched it out. I don't think anyone knows what it feels like to love someone, and have them not love you back. I tried to hold the tears back, but one got loose and coursed down my cheek.

"But--but why?" I managed to squeak through trembling lips. "I'm truly sorry Ron. But I can't pretend to love you because I _just don't love you_."

On the train ride to Hogwarts, I locked myself in my own compartment and stared blankly out of the window. Thinking my life had no meaning anymore. After that, everything seemed to fly by so fast: the carriage ride to the castle, the sorting, and the usually mouth watering feast where I sat at the opposite end of the table and touched not a crumb.

Before I knew it, it was time to go up to our dormitories. I went straight to bed, pulled the curtains securely around me, and silently let out the tears that had been welling up inside me.

__

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

As I cried my tears of denial, I thought to myself, 'I'm gonna give Hermione a piece of my mind.' I wiped my tears away and trotted down to the common room. There, on the chair in front of the fire, Hermione sat comfortably on a sleeping Harry's lap, buried in a book (as usual). I stomped courageously to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up from her book and waited for me to say something. So I did, "I ask you again. Why? Why?! I promise I'll give you everything you want and need. I'll wait on you hand and foot if that's what it takes. I wanna be with you when you're sick. I wanna love you my entire life. I promise to be with you when you die. Please just reconsider." It was lucky that Harry was a heavy sleeper because I was now on my knees begging for her to love me.

__

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray that you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

"Ron I'm not trying to hurt you, but you have to accept the truth. Stop denying it and try to understand that _I don't love you_."

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

I froze where I was for a couple seconds, stood up without a word, and walked slowly back to my bed.

__

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side

I'm not sure how long I laid there in that state of depressing denial. But I knew that it would soon be over. This being my last comforting thought, I drifted into a much needed sleep.

__

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I………

A/N: There's more to come, don't worry. And I'm not posting till I get 4 new reviews! So there. It's only fair! he he


	3. That Makes Two of us

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters yatta yatta you get the picture

A/N: I've been meaning to post this third and last chappie, but I've been so busy! So I'm making myself finish it up. Enjoy!

The next morning I awoke groggy, and depressed. When I looked out the window I noticed it was still dark and came to the conclusion that the loud claps of thunder was what woke me. 'Great. A rainy day is just what I need.' Sarcasm was the first definite sign of depression. Looking at the clock, I groaned noticing it was 2:00 in the morning. I plopped back onto my four-poster and slowly dragged my hands down my face, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I knew it was no use trying to go back to sleep; once I'm up, I'm not going back. I pulled my robe over my Pj's and dragged my feet down to common room. I suddenly became wide awake and froze where I was; all the memories of yesterday flooding back. There on the couch, in front of the doused fire, was a shivering Hermione. I loosened once I realized she lay sleeping. A book was propped open on her stomach, threatening to fall on the floor. I hurried over, and very carefully removed the book from her stomach, placing it on the table. Then I quickly revived the fire, removed my robe, and securely wrapped her in it. Not knowing what else to do, I sat down in the armchair and scooted as close to her as possible. My eyes wandered everywhere: her eyelids, cheeks, her luscious lips glistening in the firelight. For hours I watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and stomach each time she took a breath. What a site. She was so beautiful. I knew I could never have her, and yet I still held on to that tiny piece of hope that she might finally see how we were meant to be together. Not Harry…he was so…not me. I just had to have her…to _touch_ her. Trying to keep control over myself, I knelt beside her. I inched my hand towards her face. Slowly turning it as it got near her soft cheek. I touched it, aglow and shiny from the firelight, and warmth spread through my fingertips. I placed my other hand on her other cheek, framing her perfect face. I was just barely touching her cheeks while I stroked them with my thumbs. Such a wonderful creature. I wanted to kiss her, to hold her in my arms so badly. But I knew I had to resist, I would make a big mistake if I didn't. Desire showed so plainly on my face you'd think she was a veela. I hadn't noticed, but my face was centimeters away from hers so I breathed in deeply and images of honey, flowers and vanilla popped into my mind. A small smile escaped my lips and I closed my eyes. I couldn't control it any longer, it was as if my mind had….a mind of it's own. I was lost in her beauty. There was no turning back. My lips touched hers in a quick, gentle kiss. I suddenly had control over myself again and I quickly pulled away, but for some reason my hands did not. I panicked what had I done? What if she wakes up and finds me sitting here, stroking her face while she's sleeping? Her eyes started to move around under her eyelids, she softly groaned and tilted her head to the side, exposing her flawless neck. I sat stock-still, hoping she wouldn't wake, but she didn't move. I let out the breath I was holding and examined her vulnerable neck. I leaned closer yet again, knowing I had already gone too far and breathed on her neck, not moving a centimeter. Dare I touch my lips yet again to her helpless form? I lied to myself, shoving away the thought that I was violating her. Why did she have to fall asleep down here!? She was just waiting for someone to find her! It's not my fault she's so God damn breath-taking! A wave of guilt washed over me. I was violating her, I knew I was, I just couldn't bring myself to the horrible truth. Just looking at her the way I did was wrong. And I _knew_ it. I gulped and pulled away from her. Then a new feeling aroused and I suddenly hated her for being gorgeous. Then none of this would have ever happened! But that didn't last long, I knew it was my fault. Even if she didn't look the way she did, I still would have done for I was also in love with _Hermione, _not just her looks. I love the way she walks, talks, her superb personality I just can't get enough of. And even though I hide it, I love when she proves me wrong. It seems a bit odd, but I love her just as much for her faults and wrongs. Every time she makes that stupid annoying little horror stricken face when she gets a paper back with 100% instead of 103%, I love her even more. All this I thought about while staring avidly at her face. For so long I sat there, I hadn't realized it was half past 6:00! Every fiber in my being wanted to give her one last kiss, I tried so hard to hold back. I was getting nearer, I couldn't stop myself once again. I was straining so heavily to just run back up to the boys dormitories, that my breathing became heavy against her cheek. Just one little peck on the cheek. No, I've done enough I should just leave! I was arguing with myself! Deep breaths in and out. Her hair was blowing across her cheek back and forth, tickling her face. Her eye twitched. I was so scared she was gonna wake up. I tried with one last effort to pull back and I sucked in a gulp of air fell back ward onto the table, sending the giant book I set there earlier crashing to the floor. I glanced at Hermione who stirred and was beginning to open her eyes. There was no time to grab my cloak that she used as a blanket so I dashed towards the stairs and shot upward, taking three steps at a time. I dived for my four-poster, yanked the covers over my head, and put a spell on myself to become drowsy, so I could hopefully fall back asleep. For I knew I definitely wouldn't sleep after what happened. By the time I woke up, it was about noon. It was a weekend so I needn't worry about classes, although they were the farthest thing from my mind. I jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and tore through the common room. I didn't know why, or what I was going to say, but I had to see Hermione. I just had to. I reached the Entrance Hall and kicked open the door to the grounds. Immediately I spotted Hermione and Harry holding hands, walking down a path a ways ahead of me. I started to jog towards them, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was Fred. He looked depressed. "Hey little bro, could I talk to you for a sec?" "I--" I was about to tell him off when Hermione looked back at me, giving me a look that told me everything I needed to know. She knew. And she hated me for it. My entire world came crashing down. "You know that letter you saw before? Well it was from Katie. You know, Katie Bell?" he paused, waiting for a reaction that didn't come. "And, um… she just broke up with me. I--um-- thought you ought to know…" Still, no response. "I mean, who'd wanna date a guy like me anyway? Especially a woman like her…" I was half listening to Fred, half trying not to break down in tears. Still watching Hermione, her back to me now, I responded to him. But it wasn't the answer he was looking for because he looked at me with a curious, but confused expression. In a terrified voice I said with finalization, "That makes two of us." Then I slowly turned around, and walked away. Never looking back.

A/N: This is it , the end of the story. I know a three chapter story isn't much. But hey, my other one is only one chappie! I hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
